


文身师半AU

by Sibylz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Tattoo Artist Patrick, tattoo artist without any tattoos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: 保留乐队，加上Patrick是文身师的设定。偏Pete受但没车所以估计没什么差别……Pete的荆棘圈大概18岁纹的，考虑到和Patrick的年龄差，年龄和文身的顺序都会改动一下，不然就不科学了。我对文身的步骤并不熟悉，哪里不对请一定要告诉我。





	文身师半AU

 

Pete徘徊在街角的一个小店门口。他时不时地往透明的玻璃门里望进去，心里隐隐有些后悔没有直接回家。

这是一家文身店，先不说招牌上写的那个“Fall Out”到底算不算店名，Pete对里面坐着的那个年轻店主充满了不信任感。他透着玻璃没有太看清楚他的脸，但是他看到了那个人露出来的手臂和腿。光溜溜的，没有一个文身。请问哪个文身店的老板没有文身的？Pete不禁想回去找推荐他来的Joe质问一下。

并不是Pete吹毛求疵。他对于永久性留在皮肤上的图案还是挺重视的。他已经不再是十五岁了，冲动地在身上留下一个糟糕的印记并不是二十七岁的他该做的事。不过Pete再想了想Joe的话，他说自己身上的文身都是在这家店纹的，那些Pete确实觉得都很棒。如果不是Joe在故意整他的话。也许自己不应该以貌取人？

正在Pete还在左右矛盾的时候，一声叮铃铃的声音响起，玻璃门打开了。那个身上干干净净的店主扶着门站在门口。

“你到底要不要进来？”他对Pete说道。

Pete此时完全不想说话了。他愣愣地看着对方，感到心被猛地被击中了一下。这个文身店的店主看起来年龄比他小了好几岁，白皙的皮肤上真的十分干净，没有一丝瑕疵。他戴着一顶棒球帽，帽檐的阴影遮住了他的眼睛，但是Pete能想象出那是一双怎样可爱的眼睛。他此时正歪着头瞪着Pete，Pete知道自己这么目不转睛地盯着人看是十分不礼貌的，但是他顾不上自己的礼仪了。Pete不清楚他到底是不是一个很厉害的文身师，他只知道这个人完完全全是自己喜欢的类型。

“你打算在那里站一辈子吗？”在Pete心里翻天覆地的这一会儿，店主已经回到了他的文身台旁。他正在给器具消毒。

“什么？哦，进来，对，好的。”Pete终于回过神来。他走进店内，看到里面还有一个人。那个人的身上几乎全部被文身覆盖住了，再看看一身白净的“店主”，Pete考虑自己是不是认错了人。

像是猜到了Pete在想什么，文身男对他微笑了一下，说道：“Patrick才是店主，我只是个常客。”

Patrick，这个名字跟他真契合。Pete想。只是不怎么适合一个文身师。他瞥了一眼还在认真清洗的工具的Patrick，之前在店门口挣扎了很久的心情又回来了。

“只要你在这儿，新顾客准会认错。”Patrick说，“来吧，坐这儿。”他拍了拍躺椅，对Pete示意了一下。Pete没弄懂他的意思，但他还是乖乖走了过去。

“谁让你没有文身呢。”文身男说。

“我不习惯给自己纹，方向不对。”Patrick耸耸肩，“而我又不相信别的文身师。这是Andy。”他指着文身男向Pete介绍道。

Andy在柜台后拿出一个包跨在身上，看样子准备离开了。他走到还十分迷茫的Pete面前，拍了拍他的肩膀：“放心吧，虽然Patrick自己没有文身，但是技术还不错。你会被照料好的。”他朝Patrick点点头，然后就离开了。

Pete坐在椅子上，看着Patrick把清洗好的工具一一摆好，然后看向他。

“你想纹什么？”他问。

“我……呃……”Pete不安地扭动了一下，望着Patrick直视着他的眼睛，脑袋有点空白，“我还没有决定要不要纹。”

Patrick皱起了眉头，“那你来干什么？”

好吧，Patrick的性格可能没有看起来那么可爱无害，但是Pete完全不介意这个。

“我的朋友Joe介绍我来这儿……”

“你就是Joe提到过的Pete？Pete wentz？”Patrick问。

“没错。”他很高兴Joe跟Patrick提到过自己，实际上，他可能还想抱怨为什么Joe没有更早地把他介绍给自己。

“你知道Joe身上的文身都是我纹的对吧？”

“知道。我只是还不太确定你——”Pete吞吞吐吐地说道。Patrick打断了他，“不确定我是不是个真的好文身师？”

“差不多。”Pete小声说。

“那你敢亲身验证一下吗？”Patrick问。

Pete的脑中又浮现出了十五岁的自己。然后把它抛到了九霄云外。

“当然。”

 

Pete躺在椅子上，目光追随着Patrick的身影，看他把门口的营业标示转到“关店”。

“你是今晚最后一个客人了。”Patrick解释道。Pete点了点头，他此时巴不得和Patrick独处。

Patrick把Pete交给他的图案拿到另一个工作台上，问道：“你想用这个吗？还是需要重新画？”

“就用这个。”Pete说。重画需要更多的时间，Pete只想Patrick早点开始。这一次文身的位置并不是他临时决定的，而他只要一想到Patrick的手触碰到他的皮肤，他就能感到一股急切的渴望升腾起来。Patrick在工作台忙活了一会儿，然后回到Pete旁边。Pete看到他把那只心形蝙蝠用墨水描画了一遍。他们就这么安静地互看了好一会儿，直到Patrick用眼睛示意了一下Pete的腰，Pete才记起自己还没有脱裤子。

他解开皮带，然后拉开拉链，慢慢地把外裤脱下。他能感觉到Patrick的目光注视着他手上的动作，Pete在心里告诉自己他只是单纯地在做文身师的工作而已。但是Pete还是有点紧张，他小心地把内裤拉下一点，露出腹部。一只温暖的手抚上那块皮肤，指腹丈量着要文身的区域。光是如此简单的接触就让Pete的下腹发紧，他不敢想象待会儿开始文身后会怎么样。Pete用尽全力才遏制住了立刻爬起来逃走的念头。

“大概在这里可以吗？”Patrick问道。他正直的眼神让Pete有些愧疚。

“可以。”Pete不自然地侧过头，避开跟Patrick的眼神接触。

Pete感到Patrick把纸覆盖在他的腹部，手指隔着薄薄的纸张轻柔地描绘着蝙蝠的轮廓，带起一些轻微的瘙痒。Pete左右动了动身体，Patrick的动作停了下来。

“有哪里不舒服吗？”他问。

“呃……我喜欢用力一点。”Pete说。

“我希望你不是在指另一种意思。”Patrick说。Pete意识了到自己刚才说了些什么。哦不，他好像无意中言语调戏了一下对方（真的是无意吗？Pete心中某个小角落表示怀疑）。

“抱歉。我不是指——我是说你刚才动作太轻了有点痒，我不是在——”Pete连连道歉。意外的是，Patrick对他微微一笑，说道：“没关系，我知道你的意思。”

“真的很对不起。”Pete有些懊恼地说。

“不用在意。接下来我会用力一点的。”Patrick说，开始继续之前工作。他加重了一些手劲，然而这并没有让Pete的情况好上多少。但是他不可能再提出什么意见了，惹怒你的文身师绝不会有什么好处，更不要说是调戏他。

在Patrick开始用墨水笔再重描的时候，Pete试图找另外的话题转移注意力。

“所以说，你跟Joe是文身的时候认识的吗？”Pete问。

Patrick在认真地描摹着文身图案，Pete还以为他不想继续跟自己说话了，但过了几分钟，Patrick完成描画，抬起了墨水笔。

“我也猜你会这么认为。”他一边观察着完成图一边说道，“但是不是的。我们是在书店遇到的。”

“那是什么情况？”Pete好奇地问。

“我们也不知道，忽然就聊起了音乐。”Patrick耸肩。

Pete还想多问问其他问题，却看到Patrick停下了手上的所有工作。他知道要到他最期待的部分了。

“你怕痛吗？如果你需要的话，我可以先给你涂一些麻醉膏。”Patrick询问道。

Pete摇头，对他露出一个笑容。“我挺喜欢疼痛的。”

Patrick也笑了，“那正合我的意思。”

 

屋子里十分安静，一时只有阵阵机械发出的嗡嗡声。针管刺在Pete的皮肤上，引起一波又一波刺痛。而他的注意力全在Patrick身上。Patrick白皙的肌肤在强光下几近透明，他此刻正握着文身针，认真地画着Pete小腹上的心形蝙蝠。这个画面几乎就能让Pete硬起来了。

过了一会儿，嗡嗡的声音忽然停了下来。

“Pete？”Patrick开口喊道。

“什么？”Pete微微一惊。基于他对Patrick的那些歪念头，他感到有些做贼心虚。

“你能帮我擦一下额头吗？”Patrick晃了晃带了胶手套的手。

“哦——好的。”Pete在桌上拿了一块干净的毛巾。Patrick把头凑到了他的面前，近距离的Patrick让Pete感到更加晕眩，他擦拭了好几下才把他头上的汗水擦干净。Patrick朝他笑了笑，说了句谢谢。

哦，真该死。

接下来的时间变得更加难熬了起来。Pete不确定Patrick是不是故意的，在移动文身针的时候，他的手臂时不时地碰到Pete的胯部。而Pete发誓，就算他不是故意的，那他也绝对注意到了Pete身下可疑的鼓起。为什么Patrick不直接戳穿Pete呢。或者他认为Pete有疼痛勃-起的特殊性癖？Pete忽然感到有些无所适从起来，他小心地挪动了一下身体。Patrick这次没有说话，而是直接抓住他的腰，把他调整回合适的位置。

“Patrick——”Pete想要抗议，Patrick抬头给了他一个严厉的眼神。

“不要乱动。就快完成了。”

Patrick的声音低沉了许多。他已经在勾画第二个蝙蝠的翅膀了。Pete心跳如擂鼓，他有些不知所措，更多的是期待和兴奋。他大胆地猜测，有这种感受的并不只有他一个人。

Patrick按住Pete腰际的手无意识地抚摸着裸露的皮肤。因为隔着手套，只有胶质来回摩擦的冰冷触感。文身的刺痛对Pete来说已经微不足道了。他注视着Patrick手上的动作，看他一笔一笔地完成了心形另一半的骷髅头。

“好了吗？”Pete急切地问。

“差不多。”Patrick放下文身针，关掉机器的电源。

“我得说，你确实不能更棒了。”Pete朝Patrick露齿一笑。

“很高兴让你满意。”Patrick说。他在那一块皮肤上贴上一块纱布，才终于抬起头来。

“其实我在刚才有了一个更棒的主意——”Patrick说着脱掉了胶手套。他掀起Pete身上的T恤，有些湿润的手掌慢慢地滑上他的胸口。Pete的心脏已经快跳出胸腔了，他怀疑甚至Patrick都能听到他过于猛烈的心跳声。

“你想在这里纹一些什么吗？”Patrick在他的胸口画了一个半圆。

Pete的目光追随着他的动作，“还不知道……”

“如果你信任我的话，不如交给我？”Patrick凑得更近了一些，目光肆无忌惮地打量Pete裸露的上半身。一股电流从脊椎窜上来，让Pete不由得颤抖了起来。

“随便你做什么，我都是你的。”Pete的声音有些不稳，因为Patrick离他太近了。Pete盯着他肖想了一晚上的粉色嘴唇，他想他可能会愿意为之答应Patrick任何事。

“真的吗？”Patrick在他的耳边问道，柔软的唇贴着他的耳廓。Pete快速地点着头。

Patrick看了一下通往楼上的楼梯，Pete几乎立刻读懂了他的意思。

他觉得今晚走进了这家店是他做过的最棒的决定。

 

End

 


End file.
